


Why conform to social norms?

by Nellie_Bonnified



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Brandon Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_Bonnified/pseuds/Nellie_Bonnified
Summary: In Beacon Hills everyone knew, supernatural or not, that the Hales were and still are a very respectable rich family of alphas, which is quite rare that every single child of theirs was born an alpha. This in turn is both a blessing and a curse to them, because with power comes attention, with all attention on them comes expectations that need to be met and with expectations comes either failure or success.





	1. Chapter 1

  
In Beacon Hills everyone knew, supernatural or not, that the Hales were and still are a very respectable rich family of alphas, which is quite rare that every single child of theirs was born an alpha. This in turn is both a blessing and a curse to them, because with power comes attention, with all attention on them comes expectations that need to be met and with expectations comes either failure or success.

  
There was Talia Hale, the head alpha of the pack and mother. Although she is by all means the powerful and respected alpha, she is also a caring, sweet, loving and understanding mother but because of the power she has she tends to come off as an intimidating person to even her kids which she does not like because that is the last thing she is.

  
Then there is Mike Hale, husband of Talia and second in command. Mike is a human which many find strange as to why Talia gave the time of day to him and also how is it that a human could have kids that turned out to be all alpha werewolves.

  
Laura Hale, 27 years old of age, first born and future alpha leader. Laura is a head strong woman who takes no bullshit from anyone which is why Talia saw it fit that she become her successor. Married to Dave Hale, 25 year old omega, has two beautiful children, Jess and James.

  
Luke Hale, 25 years of age. Luke quite a quiet person, speaks when spoken to, always in his own space but don't let that fool you because when push comes to shove he will by all means stand up for those he cares about. Not yet married but he is under pressure because "no Hale boy will remain a bachelor" is what her mother Talia told him.

  
Derek Hale, 23 years of age. Still lives at home and commutes to Beacon Hills Community College. Many will say he comes off as mean, cocky, grumpy and an angry person, but then again those who say that don't really know him and so they don't know that inside he is a real soft teddy bear. Derek has been single since forever, which most find it weird because hello!! Have you not seen him, "anyone with eyes would recognize the beauty that is Derek" which is what her mother says and therefore he must also find an omega to date because time is running out.

  
Brandon Hale 21 years of age. Still lives at home and commutes to Beacon Hills Community College, Shares a room with his older brother Derek. Brandon is what many will say a player which in this case is so true because that is what he is after all no need to sugar coat things. They say that he has slept with half of the girls in college which could be true or maybe it could just be an exaggeration but it is not like he will deny any rumors. Since he is only 21 years there is not as much pressure put on him to settle down with an omega but he knows his time is fast approaching.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek POV

 

  
Derek gets it ok, he gets that not having a girlfriend is a bit suspicious to his family. He has been told on many occasions that he really needs to start dating if not himself then for the future of the Hale line. One would think he was 30 years with the way he is being pressured, like ok it is weird for them that he is single but they don't understand that none of the girls on campus do it for him, heck it none of the girls that her mother brings to him do it for him ok. How do you tell your mother who is in a way pimping you out to girls that she should just give it up because if it where up to you, you would have been happy to settle down with a husband, but he knows he can't say that because she would flip, she would go bananas and lecture him about expectations that they have to fulfill as Hales. It depresses him really to know that he will probably make his mother’s wish come true because he loves her and wants her to be happy but that will come in the place of his own happiness and in turn he will be living for her and not himself.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I am laying in my bed my brother comes in to lay in his own bed which is weird considering that it’s only 8 pm and he doesn't usually go to bed this early and because of that I know that he wants to say something but he is waiting for me to pick up on it so it seems like I'm the one who wanted to talk in the first place, I know how he operates.

  
"Yes Brandon come out and say whatever it is that has brought you to bed this early." I say to him with a heavy sigh.

  
"You know if you would just get a girlfriend mom wouldn't be in your case this much, I mean take Luke for instances he keeps coming with different girls every time so that when mom says he must settle down his excuse is that he hasn't found the right one and it seems legit because him bringing these girls comes off as if he is trying to find the one which we both know is not the case." He says with a sigh. I get what he is trying to say but at what cost does doing this come. I tell him as much.

  
"Look I get what you mean, believe me I do but I don't want and I won't hurt some girls feelings because I just want mom to get off my back, I don't want that on my conscience." As I say this I see him taking it all in which is never a good sign because it means he is really paying attention to everything.

  
"Ok I understand but Derek you have never, not even once by chance ever brought a girl over so we could meet her, heck it we go to the same college and I have never seen you with a girl before and don't even say that they don't do it for you because there is every type of girl on that campus for everyone including you, so I don't get your deal." He says this with an annoyed face and I could just see that it starting to frustrate him a bit but it's not like I could tell him that girls in general just don't tickle my fancy.

  
"Look Brandon you don't....' as I am about to respond he cuts me off.

  
"I don't what? Understand? Yes Derek you are right on that one I really don't understand. Do you know how many girls come to me to ask for your numbers or ask if you are single and every time I tell them that yes you are single they ask the very same question I ask myself, why won't you give any of them a chance?, like you said I don't understand right? so make me understand Derek." as he says this I look at how he tries to hide his frustrations but is failing and I want to tell him for a moment I just want to tell the closest person I am to in this house my secret but I am scared that he won't accept me.

  
As if he is reading my mind his response comes as him saying, "Derek please tell me why, I promise I won't judge you or tell mom if it's really that important to you. I am trying to come up with reasons as to why and I keep thinking maybe you have a girlfriend you think we won't approve of or maybe it's the girlfriend and not you who doesn't want to introduce us to said girlfriend or maybe......'

  
"GIRLS JUST DON'T DO IT FOR ME OK!!" I shout as I cut him off because he was really starting to frustrate me with his speculations of why.

  
"What do you mean girls just don't do it for you?' he asks this with a sort of shocked confused expression.

  
"It is what is sounds like, I don't like girls at all, as in like I would rather have a boyfriend than have a girlfriend." I don't know how else he wants me to explain further because that right there ladies and gentlemen is simple and plain English.

  
"Oh OH, well ok....." wow that's as much as I expected from his reply I guess.

  
"Look you don't have to say anything you wanted to know after all so there, you got your answer." as much as I wanted to not be angry I still come off as annoyed because what else did he want me say really?

  
"Look give a guy a break here ok, I wasn't expecting that answer ok."

  
"Yeah totally understand." I totally understand that it was unexpected but still I am not the one who wanted to tell him.

  
"Ok look I accept you really and I know it must have been hard keeping this all in with everyone constantly on your case so that is why I will not ask why you didn't tell me sooner. But now that I know that you are gay maybe I could find out which male omegas are gay too, this way when you end up telling mom you will already have a boyfriend." Oh boy, this is not happening

  
"Yeah no that is not happening" I tell him.

  
"I know you are not going to tell mom now but I mean in the future at least you will have a hot omega boyfriend when the time comes." He says to me.

  
"No"

  
"I'm confused Derek, no to what?" Oh bless his heart he looks so confused.

  
"No I won't be getting an omega boyfriend or a beta boyfriend."

  
"So what? You plan on being single forever?" He asks.

  
"No I said I won't have an omega or beta boyfriend."

  
"Yes Derek I got you the first time, but then that leaves you with no one because you are an alpha after all and it's not like you want to date another alpha." He says this with such certainty that for just a second I wanted to laugh but I knew I shouldn’t.

  
"That's exactly what I want to do."

  
"Hahahah very funny Derek, now let's cut the jokes and be serious for just a second 'cause I'm trying to help you out here."

  
"Brandon I am being very serious when I tell you that I, Derek Hale, want to date an alpha." as I say this I finally feel a weight lift from my shoulders with the admission.

  
"Oh shit, well good luck with that Derek, but I'm not sure where you will find that alpha that will willingly enter a relationship with another alpha." With that he leaves the room.

  
I get it, it will be a challenge but I don't plan to give up easily , 'cause giving up means I won't be living for myself and I vow to not be miserable.

 


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2. I have no Beta so please feel free to correct me. Enjoy

After confessing or rather being forced to confess why I did not want to date girls things became easier, well as easy in relation to my previous situation. Although my mom did not stop asking me to start dating omegas knowing that Brandon knew why I couldn’t made things a bit simple. Every night we would just stay awake and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Even though he said that finding an alpha who was willing to date another alpha was going to be hard he for some reason still wanted to help me because he said it meant that I would be happy. Although he was more than happy to help I could see that some topics were still a lot to take in for him, take for example when we talking about my sex life, like I wanted to laugh and cry because he wanted to be supportive but he was still confused at the same time. I remember the conversation went along the lines of:

  
"Derek can I ask you something, it might be a bit weird and you don't have to answer me but I am a bit curious ok?" Brandon asked me one night.

  
"Yeah sure ask away" I was curious as to what he thought might be weird to ask, plus I was bored so it wouldn't hurt to answer some questions, 'cause like what's the worst that could happen right?

  
"So uhm so you are 24 years right?"

  
"Yes Brandon and you are 21 years, now that we have established that we both know how old the other is can you get on with your question, it's only going to get weird if you make it weird ok?" I told him that because I felt he wanted to ask me something but he just didn't know how to just well ask it.

  
"So how is your sex life considering?" ok weird.

  
"Considering what?" I know what he meant but I just wanted to be a little shit and get him to just say it.

  
"Agh you know but since you just want me to spell it out for you I will, you know some times I wonder who is the older one between us two"

  
"Haha very funny, now stop trying to change the subject that you started by the way" I could see that he just wanted to pretend that he wasn't trying to ask me something.

  
"Ok so I'm going to just say it. How have you been you know, keeping yourself satisfied sexually? "Oh sweet, sweet naive boy, he looked like he wanted to back out of this but I wasn't going to let him.

  
"Are you really asking me, your brother, this? Actually most importantly is, do really want to know the answer to that?"

  
"Yeah I want to know because we sleep in the same room ok, and I'm not really a heavy sleeper and there is never any strange scents so I am really curious, it has been bugging me ever since you told me" Oh bless his innocent heart.

  
"Firstly you're assuming that I haven't slept with anyone in my entire life, secondly for the scent thing there are things called scent blockers out there if you didn't know, thirdly what are you talking about cause you my dear brother sleep like the dead, and lastly yeah we share a room but you're not always in said room so how sure are you that I'm not doing anything?"

  
"Ok those are all valid points I guess but ok we are alphas and we go into a rut right? So what do you do then?"

  
"Why are you so invested in how I get off?"

  
"It's not that I'm invested it's just that I know your rut is coming up soon and it made me wonder how you were going to take care of it"

  
"You make it seem like if I say I don't know how I will take care of it you will find me someone to help me out with it"

  
"Yeah I would 'cause I'm your brother after all, heck it if I wasn't your brother I would totally do you, alpha or not." as he said this I looked at him with a strange face because come on, who goes and says such things.

  
As if he could hear my thoughts he asked “Why are you looking at me like that?"

  
"Did you hear what you just said to me?"

  
"Yeah I asked why you were giving me that look" sweet mother of all that is good sometimes I forget that for such a smart guy he sure can be a bit dumb.

  
"No, well yeah you asked me that but before that you said if you were not my brother you would so do me, like since when are you into boys?"

  
"I'm not into boys I was just saying objectively you are a very good looking guy and given the chance I would so bang the hell out of you" how could he say such things with such a straight naive expression.

  
"Brandon you do realize I am your brother right, repeatedly saying you would bang me is, is, ok I don't know what it is but I know it's something."

  
"Look Derek I'm not saying I'm going to have sex with you, come on I know you are my brother, I was just saying that anyone would be lucky to get a chance with you, stop reading into things too much you will end up giving yourself a headache." with that our conversation ended but even after that I couldn’t for the life of me stop replaying what he said because as much as it was weird I do agree that objectively him banging me wouldn't be so bad. As I thought this my earlier thoughts of what's the worst thing that could happen came back 'cause yeah I definitely jinxed it by saying that.

  
Going to bed seemed hard because how do you go to sleep with your conscience eating at you. How do you pretend to not acknowledge that the thought of sleeping with your own brother doesn't repulse you as much as it probably should? With those thoughts swirling in my head I entered a dreamless sleep but not before promising myself that I needed to get at least a boyfriend ASAP if I don't want my thoughts going down a path that I didn’t want them to go.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Stiles finally makes an appearance, yey!!!, even so if you haven't noticed this fic is Derek centric.  
> I have no beta so any mistakes I make are purely my own and with that said you are welcomed to correct me.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Now lets get to reading, enjoy. XOXO

Waking up the next morning the previous night’s conversation forgotten I went down the stairs to make myself some breakfast only to be met with my mom and dad’s luggage’s down the stairs, and by met I mean tripped on them, with thoughts plaguing my mind I went about to find out the meaning of this.

  
“Mom” I screamed out loud as to find her location in the house.

  
“Yes dear I’m in the kitchen, what’s the matter?”

  
“Why is yours and dads luggage by the end of the stairs?”

  
“Oh we are leaving to go to the next town over for some pack business that has to be taken care of, it will only take us a week at most. Sorry that we did not inform you and Brandon in time but it also took us by surprise when the call came through.” I completely understood the situation seeing as how this wasn’t the first time it has occurred and probably won’t be the last time.

“I understand and it is fine, Brandon and I are adults so it shouldn’t be a problem being by ourselves.” I told my mom this even though I knew that I will most probably have to stop some unauthorized parties from occurring, but besides that it was also good for me ‘cause with my rut coming soon I won’t have to find a place to carry it out.

  
“Well your dad and I will be going now, and one more thing Derek if you and Brandon wreck this home when we are gone so help me I will kick you out, and I am not above doing that seeing as how you are both adults and as adults I hope you know how to behave yourselves, are we clear on that?” With how she said it was as if it was a common occurrence, I mean yeah Brandon throws parties now and again that I sometimes help with but we never leave the house a wreck.

  
“Yes mam, we are clear on it”

  
After they left I went to make breakfast that consisted of 4 slices of eggs, bacon and cheese on toast which I ate with gusto which would be weird on any other day but I knew my rut was the reason for my increased appetite. Thinking about my rut resurfaced last night’s conversation and with that came my promise that I would find someone to take care of it with, preferably and alpha which I know I won’t find but hey a guy can dream. With that in mind I went to get ready for my classes.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles POV

  
There is nothing I hate more than waking up at crack of ass dawn to get ready for a class that could put the dead to sleep. I mean the least the lecture could do is be more interesting so we can stay awake long enough to actually learn something and if I’m being honest here I don’t even think I remember what that class is for really but I still go. The reason if you should know is because there is this hunk of a man that is just hard not to notice. He is 6’0 tall, permanent trimmed to perfection stubble, hair that looks like it has been repeatedly run through with hands, eyes that I could write sonnets about the colour of and lastly the cutest bunny teeth that could make even the hardest of faces adorable. So if it means I have to be subjected to boredom just to lay eyes on him then I would take that any day of the year.

______________________________________

Back to Derek’s POV

  
Sitting in class I had this feeling that I was being watched which I should be creeped out by but because it happened most times I’ve actually come to expect it and today I was actually glad about it because maybe whoever this person was could help with my rut considering they take pleasure in watching me so much. So after the class ended I took my time with packing up my things just to see if this person would also do the same thing. When I was done packing every other student had left all except for one guy. He was about my height, he had a lean body that had the right amount of muscle for his size, a cute nose that reminded me of Disney movies, hazel or is it caramel eyes that could rival the sun but the two most noticeable traits were the moles on his face that disappeared underneath his plaid shirt, moles that I wanted to map out with my tongue and find where they ended and his hands, oh his hands were big and had long fingers, fingers that could probably do magical oh so magical things to me, to be specific these fingers were long enough to reach deep within me and……

  
“Hey, hey? Excuse me? Hey there” I guess I was so caught up in my head I didn’t notice that the guy had approached me and was now standing right in front of me and isn’t that just embarrassing.

  
“Oh hey, forgive me I was just in my head”

  
“Yeah I noticed, anyway I know this is out of the blue and it’s going to probably sound strange but I have been looking at you, not in a creepy way, anyway I‘ve been looking at you and building up the courage to ask you out for weeks now so I guess what I’m trying to say is would you may be like to go get some coffee with me some time when you are free?” Ok that was the last thing I expected for him to say to me.

  
“Oh aren’t you an alpha?” I had to ask because he smelled like an alpha to me.

  
“Yes I am, what does that have to do with anything?” For a minute I just looked at him as if he were insane because there is no way he could not also smell that I was an alpha.

  
“You do realise that I am also an alpha right?” I hope he says yes because if he does then this would be the luckiest day of my life because what would be the chances that I would get what I have been dreaming of.

  
“Yeah but I still don’t get what one has to do with the other. You are a very handsome guy and I just thought to hell with expectations if I want to ask out a handsome guy I will his orientation be damned, so if you want to go out with me it would be awesome but if you don’t I wouldn’t hold it against you” wow I was left speechless but I knew that I had to answer soon or he will think that my silence is a no.

  
“Okay I will go out with you, besides I’d be a fool to decline such a sales pitch” Oh my, did I actually say that, really embarrassing Derek I chastised myself but not for long because I was so excited. With that I decided to leave before I embarrassed myself any further.

  
“Hey” the guy said again which stopped on my track because ok that was weird.

  
“Yeah I think we’ve done that already”

  
“Yep I know we have but I had to stop you ‘cause I don’t have your numbers and well I need them if I am going to keep in contact with you” Oh yeah I guess there is no stopping me from getting embarrassed cause of course he doesn’t have my numbers.

  
“Oh well that was embarrassing, ok give me your phone so that I can put my numbers in and I can call myself from your phone” He gave me his phone and I programmed my numbers along with my name and then I called myself just to have his contacts too. With that I began to make my way out of the class but not before he stopped me again.

  
“It’s Stiles by the way” what? I was confused as to what he was talking about.

  
“What about a Stiles?”

  
“Hahaha no I mean my name is Stiles” He said while laughing

  
“I find that hard to believe that that is your given name”

  
“Yeah you are right about that but if I was to tell you my real name we won’t be leaving because I would have to correct you on the pronunciation and I think we don’t have all day for that so let’s stick with Stiles” Well that got me curious but I didn’t want him to think I was to invested so with that I left to go to my other classes for the day.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Usually being on campus means that the day drags on slowly but today it went by fast and by no time I was going home with the biggest smile pasted on my face. I got into the house and went up to my shared room and as I opened my door my smile was replaced with a look of pure shock and wonder.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update

Hey beautiful people. So I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and truth is I don't know if I should. So I'm basically looking for someone who can bring this story to life 'cause I can't. So comment or inbox me if you're that person.

Xoxo


End file.
